Some example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, such as a CMOS image sensor (CIS), and a method of fabricating the same.
An image sensor is a device that converts optical signals into electrical signals. With increased development of the computer and communications industries, image sensors are used in a variety of applications such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, gaming machines, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical applications, and/or robots.
The image sensors may be generally classified into charge coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. The CMOS image sensors are configured to have signal processing circuits integrated on a single chip. In addition, CMOS image sensors may consume relatively low power, and thus, they are applicable to portable electronic devices. Furthermore, CMOS image sensors can be fabricated using cost-effective CMOS fabrication techniques and can provide high resolution images. Accordingly, the use of CMOS image sensors has increased.